vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elijah and Alaric
The relationship between, Elijah Mikaelson and Alaric Saltzman. They where first rivals then they became allies. Season 2 In Crying Wolf, Alaric Saltzman is coming to the Lockwood Mansion, Alaric says to Damon Salvatore, "Please Don`t tell me you`re gonna kill at The Lockwood Party." When Alaric comes to The Lockwood Party, he is seeing Elijah talking to Carol Lockwood. Damon comes to talk to Elijah and then they go in a private room to talk, while John Gilbert comes to talk to Alaric. When both Alaric and Damon are back in the Salvatore Boarding House, Alaric asks him if his neck still hurts after, Elijah had stuck a pen in the neck. Damon says it still hurts, Alaric then says to Damon he won`t be easy to kill, and says he needs more info, Alaric then says "Yeah, that Elijah is one scary dude. But with nice hair." Alaric then leaves but is killed by werewolves, later that night Elijah comes and kills the werewolves by ripping their hearts out and breaking their necks and releases Damon from the chair, then leaves. In The Dinner Party, Alaric and Elijah meet for the first time, when Elijah is with Jenna Sommers. When Jenna goes away for a little while Elijah and Alaric begins to talk, Elijah says "Alaric Saltzman. So you're one of those people on Elena's list of loved ones to protect." Alaric then says "So is Jenna," Elijah says to him "You don't have to be jealous. I don't really pursue younger women. It's a joke, Ric, lighten up," Alaric then says "Right." Elijah then goes and Alaric had spent hours with both Elijah and Jenna, Alaric thinks Elijah is boring but he says "Jenna thinks he is charming." Then later both Elijah and Jenna came to the Mystic Grill and met Alaric, Damon and Andie. Andie asked Elijah and Jenna to come to the dinner party but Alaric interrupts and says it is a bad time but Jenna says that she can go and Elijah says "It will be pleasure". Later before Elijah comes Alaric talks to Damon about Elijah and that he doesn't like Elijah and Jenna be in the same house together. When Elijah came to the Salvatore Boarding House, he joined Alaric and the others at the dinner party table, Elijah told them a story of the witches that moved from Salem to Mystic Falls that burned to death, and that you could hear their screams for miles. Elijah then got a drink with Damon and Stefan called Alaric and Alaric interrupted Damon so he wound`t kill Elijah since if he used the White Oak Ash Dagger he would die along with Elijah. When Elijah rejoins the dinner party table Elijah is killed by Alaric with The White Oak Ash Dagger after he said that he would take Elena away from both John and Damon if they became a liability. After Alaric killed him he took The White Oak Ash Dagger out, and then Damon and Alaric took Elijah`s body to the basement of the Salvatore Boarding House, then they dropped his body and Alaric said to Damon that he shouldn`t lie to him and that he was his only friend then both of them left the basement. Elijah later wakes up since The White Oak Ash Dagger must stay in his heart for him to stay dead. In The Last Day, when Alaric is in The Salvatore House, Jenna comes with a crossbow but Elena and Elijah trie to stop her. Later Alaric tells his story of what happened with him and asks what he did while Klaus possessed him. In The Sun Also Rises, Elijah, Stefan and Alaric prepare for The Sacrifice Ritual, then Stefan gets a call from Damon that Klaus had taken Jenna and then he tells Elijah and Alaric. Alaric then tells it to Jeremy while Elijah talks to both Stefan and Bonnie, then Stefan and the others agreed he would replace Jenna at The Sacrifice Ritual. Later when Bonnie was doing a spell on John, both Elijah and Alaric were waiting upstairs until she was done, then Elijah and Alaric walked to Damon and Bonnie. Elijah said to Alaric "It`s time" and Alaric says "I have the weapons in the car" and then Elijah finally says "Bonnie is the only weapon we need." Then Alaric is stopped by a locking spell that Bonnie used to lock Alaric in the house. Alaric asked Bonnie what she was doing, Bonnie said she couldn't put anyone else in danger then she left with Damon and Elijah. Season Three In'' All My Children, After Elijah threatened the Salvatore brothers that if they didn't help him stop his mother his sister would kill Elena, Damon then called Alaric Saltzman to dagger one of The Originals since they are all linked as one. Then when Alaric daggered Kol, Elijah's little brother, then they were all neutralized except for Niklaus since he was half vampire and half werewolf. Niklaus felt it tough and attacked Alaric and Stefan and when he was about to attack Damon, Elijah stopped him by saying they still need all of them alive and then he threatened to kill Elena for his mothers location. In ''The Departed, Elijah did mentioned Alaric Saltzman when he met with Elena Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore and Matt Donovan. Alaric met with Elena's little brother Jeremy Gilbert and said to him to be on the right side, and then said to him that he would get Klaus and his family either way. Elijah then said to Elena that he will take the White Oak Stake from Alaric and run from him until Elena dies of age. Later Jeremy called Alaric and told him that the Salvatore brothers were to bury Klaus in the woods and then looked at Elijah and everyone else in the room. Alaric found out the real location tough and surprised Damon and asked him were Klaus was and he told him he was in one of the 1000 lockers around there. Then Alaric rushed to kill Klaus by attacking Rebekah and Damon, then took the indestructible White Oak Stake and staked Klaus, burning him, and he then shut the coffin before the body burned completely. Rebekah then comes to Elijah and tells him that Alaric killed Klaus. Quotes Season Two Season Three Trivia *They first met in Crying Wolf. *Alaric dagger Elijah in The Dinner Party. *They were both turned into vampires by Esther. *They both are Original Vampires. *They both drank Petrova Doppelgänger's blood in the process of becoming a vampire. **Elijah drank Tatia's blood. **Alaric drank Elena's blood in Before Sunset. Gallery Dp002.jpg 215VampireDiaries0176.jpg 215VampireDiaries0195.jpg 215VampireDiaries0198.jpg 215VampireDiaries0200.jpg 215VampireDiaries0203.jpg 215VampireDiaries0204.jpg 215VampireDiaries0206.jpg 215VampireDiaries0207.jpg 215VampireDiaries0208.jpg 215VampireDiaries0910.jpg 215VampireDiaries0948.jpg 215VampireDiaries1180.jpg 215VampireDiaries1183.jpg 215VampireDiaries1184.jpg 215VampireDiaries1333.jpg 215VampireDiaries1335.jpg See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Help Needed